<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With Friends Like These by Burntblackfeathers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710801">With Friends Like These</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntblackfeathers/pseuds/Burntblackfeathers'>Burntblackfeathers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writing Games [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Patron-Minette - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:00:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntblackfeathers/pseuds/Burntblackfeathers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Break them” (20 minutes)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writing Games [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>With Friends Like These</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brujon was in a foul mood today, that much was clear even without Claqsouse whispering in his ear. Montparnasse nodded his understanding though; Sous wasn’t one to waste words. </p>
<p>He kept them in mind as he entered the room, still casually draping himself on the couch as Brujon cast him a look. “What’s up boss?”</p>
<p>Brujon tutted, throwing a copy of the paper at him. “Your friend’s in the paper again.” He said.</p>
<p>His <i>friend</i>. That sanctimonious kid he went to school with way back. “He’s not my friend,” he said for form’s sake, rolling his eyes. “He’s trying to what? Organise protests? Not so ground-breaking.”</p>
<p>Brujon pointed, his finger pinning the paper in place, “He’s protesting about the appointment of senator Gisquet, and quite effectively at that.”</p>
<p>Ah. That explained the foul mood. Gisquet was one of Brujon’s. That would be a hell of a blow to his enterprises if Enjolras managed to get him kicked out of parliament. </p>
<p>“So what, I can get into their group, mess with them, make sure they don’t succeed. No sweat.”</p>
<p>“No.” Brujon said.  “This guy, Enjolras, has been too big a thorn in my side. I don’t want you to mess with him, I want you to break him.”</p>
<p>Montparnasse blinked. “Uh-”</p>
<p>“We understand each other, don’t we, Montparnasse?”</p>
<p>He schooled his face, “Yes.” </p>
<p>“Good,” Brujon said, taking the paper back and turning to another page, “Don’t let me down.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Here’s the thing. Montparnasse kinda owed Enjolras. He wasn’t happy about it, but it was enough of a debt that he usually just kept out of the way of whatever his boss and that group were conflicted over. Sous allowed it, begrudgingly. He was a stickler for that balancing out stuff, so he understood, even if he had to sigh and volunteer for the jobs that Parnasse was meant to take. </p>
<p>This, this whole plan, definitely came under the “things not to do to Enjolras and his Merry Men(+)”. He could certainly do it, get in a position to “break him”, but there was too much history there to just cut and run like any other job. </p>
<p>Here’s the other thing: Enjolras had dirt on him, shit he actually cared about keeping quiet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I don't often write Montparnasse or Patron Minette but this <i> may</i> turn into something longer. Feel free to pester me about it in the comments if you want more</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>